


Won't Let You Down

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original prompt:</p>
<p>“I've burned down every bridge that i've found<br/>Now i limit myself to a six gun quota<br/>I've played down every feelin' i've felt<br/>And i bottled them up 'til the well ran over”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> written and first posted in 2009
> 
> set before the finale

"I know what happened to you." Dean's breath ghosted over Sam's mouth. He was so close, green eyes staring up at Sam, pinning him to the wall.

"You. Gave. Up."

Sam shivered, started shaking in Dean's arms, the truth too close to the surface, the pain scraping his skin from the inside.

"You think you're gonna die anyway. That you're doomed. So you pushed me away, burned all the bridges, played down every feeling inside you."

"But guess what, Sammy."

Sam sobbed with the ache to give in, to not be strong anymore.

"I'm not gonna let you give up."


End file.
